Abstract?Administrative The DE-CTR ACCEL Program (ACCEL), was launched in September of 2013 and brought together four institutions with complementary missions to dramatically strengthen the clinical and translational research capabilities within and across all of our partner institutions. These institutions are: the University of Delaware (lead institution) (UD), Christiana Care Health System (CCHS), and Nemours/ Alfred I. duPont Hospital for Children (Nemours), and the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). One of the more exciting aspects of this application is the additional of Delaware State University (DSU), an American historically black, public university located in Dover, Delaware, to the ACCEL Program. The planned components of the ACCEL Program will include the Administrative Core and the five other required Key Component Activities (KCAs), including: the Professional Development (PD) Core; the Biostatistics, Epidemiology, & Research Design (BERD) Core; the Community Engagement & Outreach (CEO) Core; the Pilot Project Program, and the Tracking and Evaluation (T&E) Core. This represents only a modest change from our current program. We believe that the Administrative Core has served the ACCEL Program well during over the past four years. The Administrative Core has provided the infrastructure and resource to allow each of the components to make sub- stantial and meaningful progress. At the center of the Administrative Core is the ACCEL Steering Committee. The committee members, which represent each of the participating institutions, meet weekly either in person or via Blue- Jeans videoconferencing to discuss all substantive funding and programmatic decisions that need to be made by the PI. This stricter has allowed us to build a strong partnership across institutions based on trust, mutual respect, and common interests. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to further increase the productivity and impact of each of ACCEL?s components and contribute to the overall IDeA-CTR goals. The Specific Aims of the Administra- tive Core are to continue to: 1) Provide a flexible and efficient administrative and governance structure that ensures sound fiscal management and compliance with all federal, state and local regulations and promotes collaboration and open communication across all ACCEL components, participating institutions, and other IDeA programs within Delaware and across the nation. 2) Facilitate the recruitment of outstanding clinical and translational faculty to each institution; 3) Monitor the progress of each component and take appropriate steps to ensure the overall success of the ACCEL program; and 4) Work with the NIGMS program staff and the other CTR programs to ensure that ACCEL effectively contributes to the National IDeA-CTR goals. We are excited to continue to work together to grow the ACCEL Program to include DSU and to see what can be accomplished over the next five years.